Una simple muggle
by Cris Snape
Summary: Salazar crece feliz en su aldea, compartiendo juegos con su amiga Eda, hasta que descubre que es un brujo y tiene que partir. Para el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**UNA SIMPLE MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de la señora Rowling. Ella obtiene beneficios económicos, no yo._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La maldición del de abajo" **__del foro_ _**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Mi prompt, propuesto por Venetrix, es el siguiente: _"Una historia ambientada en la época de los fundadores, pero antes de fundar el colegio. Quiero que vaya sobre Salazar Slytherin que siente algo parecido al amor hacia una muchacha muggle, que le destroza el corazón"._ Con esas bases, la boca se me hizo agua. ¿Qué puedo decir? Vamos a ver en qué queda la cosa. El fic, justo ahí abajo._

* * *

_**Isla de Wight*, Inglaterra.**_

—Mira lo que he encontrado.

La niña, que no debe tener más de siete años, es todo pelo negro y encrespado y ojos azules. Su sonrisa mellada ilumina el acantilado mientras extiende los brazos y le muestra el enorme hueso a su compañero. Él, que no es mucho más grande que ella, también tiene el pelo oscuro, sólo que el suyo es lacio y le cae dócilmente sobre los hombros, y sus ojos no son claros, si no todo lo contrario. Nadie en la aldea es poseedor de unos ojos más negros que los del pequeño y flacucho niño.

—¡Vaya! ¿De qué animal será?

La niña se sienta en el suelo y coloca el hueso sobre sus piernas. El niño se arrodilla a su lado y lo observa detenidamente hasta que se atreve a tocarlo con las puntas de los dedos.

—Yo creo que es de un dragón —Dice ella. Y no deja de sonreír, contenta porque su última excursión haya salido tan bien—. Seguro que un caballero lo hirió con su espada y vino a morir aquí, cerca de nuestra casa. ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido verlo cuando estaba vivo? Volando por el cielo, bramando y echando fuego por la boca. ¡Qué miedo!

Los niños ríen. Él no cree que sea un dragón porque, aunque nunca antes haya visto uno, está seguro de que una simple espada no podría matarlo. Todo el mundo sabe que los dragones son criaturas terribles y sólo los auténticos héroes son capaces de derrotarles. Pero no dice nada porque Eda es feliz y sonríe aunque le falten dientes. Y eso es lo único que quiere el niño: que Eda sonría.

—Dicen que los dragones queman aldeas y devoran niños —Y Eda parece preocupada por ello—. ¿Qué haríamos si uno viniera aquí, Salazar?

Se nota que está asustada. El niño mira el enorme hueso y también tiene miedo, pero eso no evita que tranquilice a su amiga. Porque Eda no necesita que él le diga sea verdad. Necesita que le ofrezca consuelo, solamente eso.

—Yo te protegería. Correríamos escondiéndonos entre los árboles, hasta los acantilados, y buscaríamos alguna cueva en la que vivir hasta que el dragón se fuera. No dejaría que nada te ocurriera.

Eda vuelve a sonreír. Durante largos minutos, sueñan con dragones feroces y escondites secretos y sólo son dos niños felices, libres y despreocupados. No importa que Eda deba volver pronto a casa para ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena, o que Salazar vaya a hacer enfadar a su padre por no haber ido con él a trabajar al campo. Tienen obligaciones, pero siguen siendo niños y sus juegos en aquel lugar, aislado y solitario, son sagrados. Nadie sabe que van allí y ambos esperan que nadie lo sepa nunca.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —Pregunta Salazar al cabo de un rato. Ahora es él quien sostiene el enorme hueso mientras Eda arranca briznas de hierba y deja que el viento las arrastre lejos de allí.

—Cerca de la playa. He tenido que escarbar un poco.

—¿Y había más?

—No he visto más —Eda se muerde el labio inferior—. ¿Dónde crees que estará el resto del dragón?

—Tal vez cayó al agua y la corriente lo arrastró hasta la playa.

Ambos miran el mar. Muchas veces se preguntan qué habrá más allá, en las tierras del otro lado. Ninguno de los dos ha abandonado nunca su aldea y no conocen a nadie que haya dejado la isla. Ni siquiera el hombre más sabio de la aldea sabe qué misterios oculta el otro lado del mar. Sólo han escuchado historias de las que ponen los pelos de punta, esas que nunca deberían hacerse realidad.

—¿Te gustaría ir al otro lado alguna vez? —Pregunta Salazar, compartiendo con su amiga una preocupación que ni siquiera saben qué está allí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para conocer el mundo.

Eda se lo piensa y al final niega con la cabeza.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

Y Salazar asiente mientras acaricia distraídamente el hueso de dragón. ¿Tendrá ocasión de ver uno alguna vez?

* * *

—Si no llueve pronto, perderemos toda la cosecha.

El silencio que sigue a las palabras de su padre pesa como una losa. Salazar es pequeño, pero sabe lo que ocurrirá durante el invierno si no consiguen que la siembra sea buena. En su corta vida no ha pasado, pero los mayores hablan del hambre como si fuera aún más terrible que los hombres con armadura que una vez desembarcaron en la costa, mucho más al sur.

—Guardaremos lo que tenemos ahora —Asegura su madre, mujer capaz de hacer que un guiso con carne de conejo dure semanas—. No te preocupes. Saldremos de esta.

—No podremos pagar los impuestos. No sé qué vamos a hacer.

Salazar observa a sus padres y no dice nada. Espera a que todo el mundo se vaya a la cama y se escabulle en mitad de la noche. Afuera está oscuro y puede escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas muy cerca de allí. Por suerte, no hay lobos en la región. Los lobos, el hambre y los señores feudales son los monstruos de las pesadillas de muchos niños. A su lado, los dragones y su fuego horripilante no significan nada. Y aunque sus padres se hayan mordido la lengua, aunque hayan comprendido que hay cosas sobre las que es mejor no hablar cuando él está presente, Salazar no es estúpido y no quiere tener problemas. Ni con el hambre ni con el señor de esas tierras.

Cuando llega a los cultivos de su padre, comprueba con desolación que está empezando a secarse. Sabe que no puede convocar la lluvia, pero es consciente de que puede hacer otras cosas. Cosas que su madre le ha prohibido que haga no porque sean malas, sino porque pueden hacer que la gente se asuste. Y asustar a la gente no está bien. Ya son muchos temores los que atenazan sus corazones como para que él añada uno más. Es por eso por lo que va allí a escondidas, porque sabe que puede ayudar pero no quiere que nadie más lo sepa.

Se arrodilla en el suelo y piensa en lo que hizo la otra vez, cuando logró salvar el viejo roble que estaba casi muerto y que era un emblema para todos los niños. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, apoya las manos en el suelo y agarra dos puñados de tierra. Y desea con todas sus fuerzas que la cosecha sea buena. Desea que el campo se ponga verde, que el cereal crezca hasta ser más grande que él y que la tierra se humedezca como si la lluvia no hubiera dejado de caer en todos esos meses. Y cuando abre los ojos nada ha cambiado, pero Salazar siente esa fuerza pulsando bajo sus pies y regresa a casa con la sonrisa en los labios, consciente de que ha obrado uno de esos milagros de los que los frailes del monasterio no se cansan de hablar.

Apenas duerme, nervioso al imaginarse el resultado de sus hazañas. Su padre le llama antes de que salga el sol y se mantiene serio y errático hasta que llegan al campo. El pobre hombre parece al borde del colapso. Salazar sonríe ampliamente y es incapaz de ocultar su satisfacción.

—Esto no puede ser —Escucha la voz susurrante de su progenitor—. Es imposible.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

Y aunque Salazar procura parecer del todo inocente, cuando su padre le mira sabe que él es consciente de la verdad. El hombre se agacha hasta quedar a su nivel y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—¿Has sido tú? —Salazar no necesita asentir para delatarse—. ¡Oh, buen Dios! —Su padre se lleva las manos a la cabeza y gira sobre sí mismo. El niño no sabe si está descontento o satisfecho—. Escucha, hijo. No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque podría llegar a oídos no deseados.

—¿Es que he hecho mal, padre? No quiero que pasemos hambre ni que no podamos pagar los impuestos ni…

—No, Salazar —Su padre vuelve a sostenerlo por los hombros—. Has hecho bien, hijo. Nos has salvado a todos. Gracias a esto podremos vivir el invierno en paz, pero no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que has sido tú. Creerían que eres extraño.

Salazar sabe que la gente extraña no es bien tratada por el mundo y por eso asiente. Se siente un poco decepcionado porque no va a recibir el reconocimiento que se merece, pero cuando su padre le abraza, fuerte, muerto de orgullo por él, siente que el sacrificio merece la pena.

—Muchísimas gracias, hijo. Muchísimas gracias.

* * *

—¡Es un milagro! —Eda corre junto a los cultivos, loca de felicidad, saltando y sonriendo justo como a Salazar le gusta—. Dicen que esta tierra ha sido tocada por Dios. Los frailes dicen que vendrán peregrinos y que dejarán grandes ofrendas. ¡Seremos ricos!

Salazar piensa que es injusto pero sonríe. Es injusto porque el milagro lo ha obrado él, el hijo de un campesino, y es injusto porque los frailes se quedarán con las ofrendas y la gente de la aldea seguirá viviendo igual que siempre, pero no quiere que Eda sepa eso. Quiere que Eda siga siendo así, que crea que las personas son buenas y que no le harían daño a la gente extraña como él.

—Dicen que vendrán gentes ricas y tal vez podamos encontrar trabajo con ellos. Podríamos ser sirvientes y vivir en casas grandes y ganar un salario como el hijo del herrero. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Se fue a trabajar a casa de nuestro amo y trajo monedas de oro. ¡Seríamos ricos!

—A mí no me gustaría trabajar en una casa grande, Eda —Dice, esperando que realmente ella tampoco quiera eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero servir a nadie. Quiero ser mi propio amo.

Eda le mira sin entender. Salazar sabe que en los castillos todo son comodidades, sabe que vivir en el campo es duro, pero no quiere ir allí porque en las casas grandes no existe la libertad. Y a él le gusta la libertad. Eda parece pensar en ello y al final se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

—¿Vamos al acantilado? Podríamos buscar más huesos de dragón.

Y Salazar la sigue con la sensación de que, si finalmente se va a vivir al castillo de algún gran señor, no volverá a jugar con ella en su lugar secreto. No le gusta pensar en ello.

* * *

Las predicciones de los frailes se cumplen y los peregrinos llegan desde todos los rincones de la isla de Wight. Hay algunos que vienen de más allá, de la gran isla británica, pero todos lo hacen con un objetivo común: ver las tierras en las que se ha obrado el milagro. Salazar los observa y tiene la sensación de que esperan ver la talla de algún santo al que adorar y llega a la conclusión de que son estúpidos porque él es el santo, demonios. A él deberían adorarle. A él deberían darle todos esos corderos y esas joyas y a él deberían jurarle obediencia eterna. Él es el milagro, pero los frailes se han apoderado de todo y no le dejan ni las migajas. Y Salazar es demasiado niño para sentirse así, pero está furioso ahí, sentado bajo el viejo roble resucitado, rechinando los dientes y arañando la tierra con los dedos.

—Así que tú eres el joven Salazar de Slytherin.

El niño da un brinquito de alarma y se da media vuelta para mirar al recién llegado. Nunca antes lo ha visto y de inmediato su cuerpo se pone en tensión. Es un hombre mayor, más viejo que su padre, de largo pelo blanco y ojos color miel.

—Soy Hankin. Tu padre me ha dicho que podía encontrarte aquí.

—¿Mi padre?

—Acabo de mantener una interesante conversación con tus padres, sí. Y ahora me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Y Salazar no oculta su suspicacia a pesar de su corta edad.

—Porque hiciste esto.

El brazo del tal Hankin abarca todo el campo de cultivo. Salazar se estremece de miedo. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Acaso se lo han dicho sus padres? ¿Es posible que le hayan delatado a sabiendas de lo peligroso que es ser diferente?

—No te alarmes, joven Salazar. Puedo sentir lo que eres, no he necesitado que nadie me lo diga.

Salazar entorna los ojos y da un pasito atrás. No le gusta Hankin y al mismo tiempo sí le gusta porque siente que son iguales pero, ¿iguales en qué?

—Ven conmigo. Tus padres y yo necesitamos hablarte.

A pesar de sus reservas, cuando Hankin se da media vuelta e inicia el camino de regreso a la aldea, Salazar va tras él. Existe algo magnético en ese hombre, algo que le atrae como la miel atrae a las abejas, y se deja llevar mansamente, sin sentir el peligro rodeándole, sin dejar cabida para la desconfianza.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres están esperando en pie junto a la mesa. Su madre ha preparado un pequeño tentempié y Hankin no dice una palabra antes de comerse su pan y beberse su leche. Salazar frunce el ceño y piensa que es un maleducado.

—No es falta de cortesía, joven Salazar —Dice Hankin sonriendo—. Estoy hambriento.

El niño se estremece y hace caso de su padre cuando le pide que se siente. Observan a Hankin mientras come y, en cuanto da buena cuenta de todos los alimentos, el hombre se recuesta en la silla y le mira directamente.

—Así que no sabes quién eres —Dice, logrando que el niño se sienta muy confundido.

—Me llamo Salazar, señor.

—Eso no significa que sepas quién eres. Me temo que tus padres aún no han tenido el valor de decírtelo. ¿Serían tan amables de hacerlo ahora o debería contárselo yo?

Sus progenitores intercambian una mirada que confunde aún más al pobre Salazar. Finalmente, su padre suspira y procede a contarle la historia de dos jóvenes extraños que un día abandonaron la gran isla británica para irse a vivir a Wight, el único lugar en el cual nadie sabía quiénes eran ni lo qué podían hacer. Le hablan de un tío que murió quemado en la hoguera porque hechizaba niños y les provocaba la muerte. Le hablan de la injusticia con que fueron tratados, acusados de ser igual que su tío el monstruo, y le dicen que en la aldea han sido felices a pesar de tener que fingir que son normales.

—Sentimos no habértelo dicho antes —Asegura su madre con voz contenida, acariciándole la cara con la misma ternura de cuando era muy, muy pequeño—. Sentimos no haber dejado que utilices tus poderes, pero queríamos que estuvieras a salvo. Lo sentimos, Salazar.

—¿Qué poderes, madre?

—Lo que hiciste no fue un milagro, Salazar de Slytherin —Hankin interviene tras mirar a sus padres con aprobación—. Se llama magia.

—¿Magia? La magia no existe.

—Claro que sí, niño. Nosotros somos la prueba viviente. Tus padres han estado ocultos y desean seguir así, pero entienden que necesitas aprender a utilizar tu magia. Eres muy poderoso, Salazar, y deseamos que vengas conmigo. Yo seré tu maestro y algún día te convertirás en el brujo más importante del mundo.

Salazar trata de asimilar todas las palabras y se estremece de miedo.

—¿Ir con usted? ¿Adónde?

—A un lugar en el que no tendrás que esconderte —La voz de Hankin es un susurro aterciopelado, una tentación sublime que le hace arder en deseos de marcharse de allí a pesar del miedo de vivir sin sus padres—. Un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde convivirás con otros magos y en el cual no hay cabida para la gente vulgar. Un lugar en el que serás grandioso, Salazar de Slytherin.

Grandeza. Salazar es muy niño y no termina de entender el significado pleno de esa palabra, pero algo en su interior le dice que quiere esa grandeza porque es capaz de salvar las aldeas del hambre y de los hombres con espada. Aún así, a pesar de sus deseos, no puede evitar mirar a sus padres, que están orgullosos de él, que le quieren y le agradecen la ayuda prestada y que, pese a todo, optan por vivir lejos de lo que el pequeño Salazar anhela.

—¿Y mis padres?

—Podrás verles cuando quieras —Hankin sonríe con condescendencia—. Cuando crezcas un poco, descubrirás que puedes hacer cosas que el resto del mundo ni siquiera sueña con alcanzar.

—¿Qué cosas? —Inquiere con curiosidad, sabiendo que Hankin no le miente, que aunque se vaya de la aldea, sus padres seguirán estando muy cerca de él.

—Para descubrirlas, has de venir conmigo, Salazar.

El niño se muerde el labio inferior y se lo piensa. No existen presiones, pero se decide rápido. Sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. No sabe por qué, pero está seguro de que obra correctamente.

—Iré con usted, señor.

—Bien. Vendré a buscarte mañana.

Y Hankin desaparece sin más. Salazar se queda con la boca abierta y se pregunta si ha estado soñando todo el rato.

—Madre. ¿Dónde ha ido?

—No lo sé, cariño.

—No le habrá pasado nada. ¿Verdad?

—No lo creo.

Salazar no puede dejar de mirar la silla vacía en la que Hankin ha estado sentado hasta hace nada. Sus padres le observan atentamente, como esperando a que haga o diga algo, y el niño logra reaccionar al cabo de un par de minutos.

—Entonces, ¿sois brujos de verdad?

Sus padres asienten. Salazar podría haberles reprochado su silencio, pero en cierta forma entiende su actitud. Realmente lo que su tío el monstruo hizo no estuvo nada bien, pero fue injusto que culparan a sus padres por ello. De la misma forma que era injusto que los frailes atribuyeran su milagro a un Dios que no había movido un dedo por ayudarles.

—¿Queréis que vaya con Hankin? —Pregunta temiendo una respuesta negativa.

—Hankin es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo, Salazar —Su padre le aprieta amistosamente el hombro—. Es un honor para nosotros que quiera ser tu maestro.

—¿Es un brujo de los buenos?

—Digamos que en los últimos tiempos se ha labrado un nombre entre los de nuestra clase. Vas a estar bien con él, ya lo verás.

* * *

Eda escarba enérgicamente justo en el lugar en el que tiempo atrás encontrara el hueso de dragón. Cree que hay muchos más y sueña con hallar la cabeza. ¿Existe algo más emocionante que eso? Salazar la observa en silencio, intentando encontrar una forma de decirle que en unas horas abandonará la aldea porque, si hay algo malo en eso de marcharse con Hankin, es el hecho de saber que Eda se quedará atrás. Echará mucho de menos su sonrisa, pero siente que el sacrificio merecerá la pena. Y tal vez un día, cuando sea poderoso y grandioso, pueda volver con Eda y llevársela volando a buscar dragones.

—¿No me ayudas, Salazar? —Pregunta la niña. El esfuerzo hace que el revuelto pelo oscuro se le pegue a las sienes y la sonrisa desdentada es más alegre que nunca. Salazar se acerca y le coge suavemente las manos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eda, tengo que decirte algo —Traga saliva y Eda pierde la sonrisa como si ya supiera lo que está pasando—. Mañana me marcho.

—¿Con ese hombre que ha ido hoy a tu casa? —Salazar asiente contento por no tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones—. Pero si dijiste que no querías servirle a nadie.

—No se trata de eso. Hankin va a enseñarme cosas.

—¿Te vas a convertir en caballero? Sólo los nobles pueden ser caballeros.

—No voy a ser caballero. Aprenderé otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque son cosas que… —Salazar se interrumpe y por primera vez lamenta tener magia. ¿Cómo explicarle a Eda la verdad si no puede hablarle de la magia?—. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo contarte más. Es un secreto.

—¿Cómo este sitio y nuestros huesos de dragón? —Salazar asiente y Eda, sorprendentemente, vuelve a sonreír—. ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?

—No lo sé. Hasta que aprenda todo lo que necesito saber, supongo.

—Pero aprender, ¿te llevará mucho tiempo?

—Depende de lo difícil que sea.

—¿No nos volveremos a ver nunca más?

—¿Qué? —Salazar da un respingo, horrorizado ante esa idea—. ¡Claro que nos veremos!

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Prometo que vendré a verte siempre que pueda.

Eda no dice nada. Le mira fijamente durante unos segundos y al final le da un abrazo y le besa la mejilla.

Salazar de Slytherin tardará años en olvidar ese beso infantil.

* * *

Salazar no cumple su promesa de volver a la aldea. Aprender magia le roba cada segundo de su tiempo y ni siquiera necesita viajar hasta Wight para ver a sus padres porque ellos también son magos y aprovechan las noches para _desaparecerse_ desde el calor de su casa hasta aquel apartado rincón boscoso. Salazar no sabe en qué parte de Inglaterra está exactamente porque el bosque está protegido por cientos de hechizos, pero tampoco le importa. Sólo sabe que allí puede explotar todo su potencial, que vivir rodeado de magos y brujas es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo y que no necesita irse de allí para ser feliz. No extraña en absoluto el mundo _muggle_ salvo por un detalle: Eda.

Han pasado diez años y aún sueña con la risa alegra de la niña y con el beso que le dio el día que se despidieron. Salazar arde en deseos de verla y, aunque no ha tenido ocasión de experimentar el amor en sus propias carnes, cree que los sentimientos que tiene hacia Eda son precisamente eso, amor. Hankin le ha dicho que ya está preparado para iniciar el viaje que le hará crecer aún más como mago. Quiere llevarle al continente y mostrarle otras tribus mágicas y Salazar ansía embarcarse en esa aventura, pero antes necesita viajar a la aldea por dos motivos: despedirse de sus padres y reencontrarse con Eda.

—Será muy emocionante, hijo —Le dice su padre con orgullo cuando Salazar le comunica que pronto, muy pronto, se marchará a Francia—. Estamos muy orgullosos del hombre en que te has convertido.

Y aunque Salazar quiere conocer el mundo mágico al completo, siente que existe una persona puede hacerle cambiar de opinión. Porque si Eda le pide que se quede con él, Salazar lo hará. Y puede que con el tiempo le cuente que es un mago o puede que no, pero el joven brujo está dispuesto a esperar a su lado todo lo que haga falta hasta hacerla comprender que no existe nada extraño o malo en él.

La busca en la aldea, pero nadie sabe decirle dónde está. Todos reconocen en él al pequeño Salazar de Slytherin y parecen admirar el cambio que ha experimentado con los años. Y muchos le miran con envidia y rencor, como si pensaran que no se merece todo lo que tiene en ese momento. A Salazar no le importa. Las opiniones de esas gentes vulgares no le afectan en absoluto y ya ni siquiera piensa en los frailes que usurparon su milagro. Con los años, los peregrinos se han olvidado de esa tierra tocada por la mano de Dios y, aunque no todos lo reconozcan en voz alta, los aldeanos se alegran porque la tranquilidad ha vuelto al lugar y porque las tierras son más fértiles que nunca. Y, pese a los rencores del pasado, Salazar está contento porque esas gentes puedan seguir llenando el estómago gracias a su ayuda.

Después de un rato de infructuosa búsqueda, Salazar cae en la cuenta de que Eda puede estar en su lugar secreto y hacia allí se dirige. Le alegra comprobar que, pese a los años transcurridos, ella sigue frecuentando ese sitio, como si tampoco le hubiera olvidado. La ve de espaldas, su pelo más negro y rizado que nunca, y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa, ansioso por devolverle el abrazo que ella le regaló tanto tiempo atrás.

—¿Eda?

Su voz es apenas un susurro. Está a solo un metro de distancia y la ve darse la vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos azules siguen estando ahí, pero hay algo que a Salazar no le gusta, algo que le hace comprender que ella no le ha esperado.

—¿Salazar? —Eda le mira con los ojos entornados y sonríe al reconocerle. Ahora su sonrisa está completa y el brujo se estremece entero—. ¡Has vuelto!

Y Eda le abraza, aunque Salazar no puede apretarse contra ella porque el vientre abultado le hace mantener las distancias.

—¿Cómo estás? —Eda habla atropelladamente—. ¡Hace tanto que te fuiste! Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... Estoy bien —A Salazar le cuesta recuperarse de la impresión—. Tú estás…

—Voy a tener un hijo —La sonrisa resplandece más que nunca cuando Eda se acaricia el vientre—. Nacerá durante la próxima luna llena. La partera dice que seguramente sea un varón.

—Vaya, eso es… No sabía que tú…

—¿Recuerdas al hijo del herrero? Nos casamos hace un año.

Salazar no se siente nada bien. Eda le habla de todo aquello como si no llevaran diez años sin verse, como si no le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, y Salazar la escucha con aire ausente mientras lucha por mantener la compostura. No quiere quedar como un idiota ante Eda ni ante sí mismo porque, demonios, ella no es más que una simple _muggle_ y Salazar de Slytherin no debería sentirse así por su culpa. Existen mujeres más dignas que Eda, mujeres que son brujas poderosas iguales a él.

—Enhorabuena, Eda. No sabía nada.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber? Pero, háblame de ti. Cuéntame que has aprendido durante tanto tiempo.

Ella sonríe y espera una respuesta, pero Salazar ya no quiere dársela. Sonríe porque pese a todo no quiere ser desagradable con ella y le coge una mano. El roce es tibio y maravilloso y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

—Me temo que sigue siendo un secreto.

—Como este sitio.

—¿No le has hablado a nadie de él? —Eda niega con la cabeza—. ¿Ni a tu esposo?

—Ni siquiera a él. Sigue siendo nuestro.

El corazón de Salazar pierde un latido. Esas palabras suenan a viejos anhelos ya olvidados y al brujo le duele no haber vuelto antes porque quizá, sólo quizá, un año podría haber marcado la diferencia. Pero ya no tiene sentido arrepentirse de ello. Y tal vez debería odiar a Eda por no haberle esperado tal y como él esperó por ella, pero no puede odiarla porque sabe que Eda no tiene la culpa de nada. No podía esperar eternamente. No era justo. Así pues, Salazar sonríe y decide disfrutar de ese encuentro antes de marcharse a Francia junto a Hankin.

—¿Encontraste más huesos de dragón?

—Me costó lo mío, pero sí que lo hice. Cabeza incluida. Si quieres, podemos verlos.

—Me muero de ganas.

Eda se ríe y procede a guiarle hacia la vieja playa de sus sueños. Camina con cuidado y Salazar supone que el bebé que lleva en su vientre es lo más importante para ella.

—Dentro de unas horas tendré que marcharme nuevamente, Eda.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Y dónde irás?

—Voy a buscar dragones. Y te prometo que alguna vez traeré uno para que lo veas. Uno que esté domesticado y que pueda jugar con tus hijos como si fuera un manso corderito.

"_Uno que se coma a tu marido. Y entonces me aseguraré de quedarme a tu lado y no me importará ayudarte a criar a tus hijos normales y corrientes"_, piensa con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. Eda se ríe y Salazar piensa que, pese a su corazón roto, ese retorno a las raíces ha merecido la pena y le ha enseñado una lección: el mundo mágico y el mundo _muggle_ no son compatibles. Es algo que no olvidará jamás.

**FIN**

_***Isla de Wight: **__Está situada al sur de Inglaterra y es un importante yacimiento de huesos de dinosaurio, así que los restos que Eda y Salazar encuentra podían ser de dragones o, con más seguridad, de algún saurópodo del Cretáceo tardío._


End file.
